A Light in Darkness
by DeadlyShadow9
Summary: Kazumi may only be 16 with a great singing voice but is that all it takes to be happy? Can she take it when she loves her oldest friend and only love dies? Can she find a new love? Can she find a new friend that wasn't expected? Will she be able to find a career in singing? Read and find out. It's rated T because of Language, some adult content (only a little), and some violence.
1. It Begins

A Light in Darkness

"We'll be friends forever right?" a small girl asks with her bluish reddish eyes sparkling enough to light up any dark hallway.

"Of course we will. We'll never be able to be pulled apart. And when we're older, you'll be my beautiful wife." A young boy with brown eyes and black hair response with enthusiasm.

The girl smiles bright and swirls in the sunlight. The sun shining off her blue hair. She stops and looks at the boy.

"Ryo, I'd be happy to do that. Just promise me that you'll never hurt yourself and if you need someone to talk to, come to me." She says as she leans forward holding out her hand.

Ryo looks at her and then smiles. "Right. You got it Kazumi." Ryo takes her hand and they run off.

*9 Years Later*

"Ryo, wait up! Come on." A girl with green hair yells as she runs after him in a hallway.

Ryo stops and looks behind him. "Oh, hey Sarah. What's up?" Ryo says as he looks at the girl.

Sarah stops just in front of Ryo and says, "I just want to make sure that you got everything ready for the project in Biology. I need a good grade and I'm assuming you do to."

"Oh shut up. My grades are none of your business." Ryo says as he puts his hands behind his head and lock his fingers in place with each other, "Anyways, you don't need to worry. It's all set up. The project is ready for tomorrow."

"Great thanks a lot Ryo. You're the best." Sarah says before running off.

"That girl is always in a hurry huh?"

Ryo turns around and looks, "I guess, but you have to give her some credit Kazumi. After all, she's just trying to get her grade up."

"Ya I guess. But still for the past 2 years, she has never been able to sit still. Oh well what can you do?" Kazumi says.

"That may be true but still, with all that energy, she's a sure for the military like she wants." Ryo says looking over his shoulder for an already gone Sarah.

"I guess. I am a little jealous of her though." Kazumi says leaning towards the wall to look out the window.

"Jealous, you? Of her? I find that hard to believe. How are you jealous of her?" Ryo asked leaning back on the wall.

Kazumi spun around and said, "I'm jealous because she already knows what she wants to do when she's old enough and we're still have no clue."

"That can't be helped. Some people just take longer to figure out what they want to do." Ryo said turning his head to look out the window next to him.

"Ya I guess. But we've still got a few years before it's time to sign up for college so we still have time." Kazumi said as she looked towards Ryo.

A bell rings making Kazumi jump.

"Shit the bell. Gotta get to class. Talk to you later." Kazumi said as she ran off.

"Guess Sarah's not the only one around here that's got a lot of energy. Well I guess I better get to class to before Mr. Hakanou decides not to let me into class." Ryo thought as he started to walk off towards class.


	2. Flashbacks

Chapter 2 – Flashbacks

"Sister! Sister! Please answer me! Sister!" "Don't worry even if I die, you'll always be loved. Whether it's by me, or someone else. Someone will always love you, and remember, you will always have Kazumi to help you through anything. I love you Ryo. Please…..stay…..strong…." a girl with black hair whispered as the light faded from her green eyes. "SISTER!" Ryo called out in pain.

"Ryo…..Ryo….Ryo….RYO!"

"Huh, what?" Ryo put up confused.

"Honestly, if you're going to sleep through my class, at least try to keep your sleep talking to yourself." A man with a scruffy beard and brown eyes directed his voice towards Ryo.

"Uh….sorry Mr. Hakanou." Ryo apologizes as he fakes a smile.

*At lunch*

"So I heard that you fell asleep in Mr. Hakanou's class." Kazumi says as she sits down at the same table as Ryo.

"Even you know huh," Ryo sighs "Nothing can stay quiet at this school for long, that's for sure."

"Well it is a small school compared to the other ones in town." Kazumi says as she sticks some food in her mouth.

"Small huh? That's what you call the school. The only reason you call it 'small' is because it's one of the hardest schools to get into." Ryo says as he moves his food around with his fork.

"Don't forget the most fun school. All the festivals and games, this school is awesome." Kazumi says right before taking a drink of her milk.

"That's right. I completely forgot about the festivals." Ryo says as he looks up.

"Forget. How can you forget something like that? Wait, your pulling my leg aren't you? You're such a kidder." Kazumi says as she laughs.

"Hey Kazumi! Seiki wants to talk to you. Can you come with us?" a girl with blonde hair and yellowish greenish eyes says as she walks up to the table with two other girls.

"Uh ya. Sorry Ryo. I'll see you during gym." Kazumi says as she gets up.

"Ok." Ryo says as he stares into space.

"So what's Seiki want to talk to me about?" Kazumi asks as she walks with her friends.

"It's not just her; we all need to talk to you. We need a favor from you." Hikari the blonde girl says.

"A favor from me? You're kidding right?" Kazumi asks as she walks down the hallway.

"Sorry but no," Hikari says as she opens a door "but if you want to know, ask Seiki yourself." She says as she points to Seiki.

"Hey Seiki. What's going on? What's this favor you need from me?" Kazumi says as walks into the room.

"Sorry we had to drag you out of lunch Kazumi, but we needed to do this now so no one over hears us. Look we need you to do us a big favor, and we'll pay you back, I swear." Seiki says as she lets her red hair fall down from being tied up.

Kazumi looked deep into Seiki's eyes and said, "Look Seiki, we've been friends for the longest of times. We're best friends. You can ask me to do anything."

"Well, my parents are taking me on a trip for a week, and I'm afraid that I'll be gone during the festival, and we're supposed to play during the festival. Without me there, all there will be is instruments. We were hoping that you could take over the job of singer for us. You know every song of ours by heart. You have a great singing voice. You're the best choice. Please do it for us." Seiki tells Kazumi.

Kazumi sighs and says, "Of course I'll do it. You had me really scared there you know. Something as small as that doesn't matter."

"Thanks Kazumi. You're a real life saver. You can go back to lunch if you want. We've got some practicing to do." Seiki says as she hugs Kazumi. Kazumi then gets up and starts heading back to lunch.

*Lunch Room*

"Akari! Please don't die! I need you! Please don't DIE! I'm sorry! I should have listened and not done anything!" "Don't worry….brother….I will….always…..love you Ryo…Though my light…..shall burn out, there is still…..another light that…..will always love you….Ryo, please live life to the fullest." Akari says as the light fades from her eyes. "Akari! Akari! Akari no please! AKARI!" Ryo yells out as his sister Akari passes away in his arms.

"Ryo…..Ryo…..Ry" "PLEASE DON'T!" Ryo says loudly as he stands up scaring Kazumi.

"W-What? Don't what? Wake you up?" Kazumi asks confused.

"Huh…oh no, sorry. Guess I fell asleep again. Just a bad dream. Don't worry about it."

"uh….well…if you say so. We should get to class though." Kazumi says as she points out the time.

"Ya your right. Let's go." Ryo says as him and Kazumi head out of the lunch room.


End file.
